


High on pain meds and drunk videos

by onefootintheboilinghotlava



Series: Just Another Cafe in Brooklyn [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drunk! Alec, M/M, So someone took out wisdom teeth and was high on pain meds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onefootintheboilinghotlava/pseuds/onefootintheboilinghotlava
Summary: So Sophie and Sue are Magnus and Alec's friends now, Sophie just got her wisdom teeth taken out and was high on meds. Magnus and Alec brought Chairman Meow for a visit at Sue's cafe...Somehow, it turned into Magnus showing a certain video of Alec...





	

**Author's Note:**

> aka my beta lost her wisdom teeth and I decided she deserves a fic for that...So...this is a fic of crazy stuff thrown together, or just Malec chilling for an afternoon.

‘We heard about Sophie getting her teeth removed earlier today and thought Chairman Meow would cheer her up?’ Magnus grinned at Sue, as Chairman Meow was yawning in his arms. Magnus and Alec were in front of Sue’s cafe as the sun set, casting the gorgeous orange shadow onto Brooklyn. The sign on the door had flipped to ‘Closed’ a few hours earlier than it normally would. Without Sophie helping around, Sue couldn’t hold the cafe on her own.

 

‘That’s so nice of you, but I believe Sophie is cheered up alright with drugs. Anyway, come on in and I’ll get her to come down.’ Sue laughed joyously as she led them into the cafe, turning on part of the light just for them.

 

‘Make yourself at home, I’ll get Sophie. There’s milk for the grey tabby in the kitchen.’ Sue gestured briefly towards the kitchen and went up the staircase to fetch Sophie. Magnus and Alec settle into a booth and put Chairman Meow on the table. Except the tabby apparently loved to wake up once he was put onto a flat surface and jumped down from the table to explore around the cafe instead.

 

‘I swear, Church and him are the reasons of me getting grey hair.’ Magnus huffed, watching the tabby wandering around the small cafe. Alec chuckled at his boyfriend and pet, as he put his hand around Magnus’ shoulder, holding him closer.

 

‘You know you love him and you look amazing with any hair colour anyway.’ Alec grinned as he kissed (on?) Magnus’ hair.

 

‘MAGNUS! I WANT MY TEETH BACK! CAN YOU TRACK MY TEETH?’ Sophie’s voice rang through the cafe, before her figure even appeared from the staircase. Alec and Magnus grinned at the sight of her sliding down from the banister, instead of walking down the stairs.

 

‘Why does she seem more hyper than usual?’ Alec asked, looking at Sue. Meanwhile, Sophie had already caught sight of Chairman Meow and attempted to chase him around the cafe. However, once her feet touched the ground, she seemed to wobble a little to catch on with Chairman Meow. Sue gazed at them fondly, as she put down the tray on the table.

 

‘Darling, mundane uses sedatives for small operations, hence Sophie is currently kinda ‘high’, drugged up.’ Magnus walked towards Sophie, to lend her a hand in navigating through the cafe for the tabby. Sue to pour out some tea and distribute the red velvet cupcakes from the tray, along with scooping some ice-cream out for Sophie.

 

‘Is it normal for Sophie to be this wobbly?’ Alec asked worriedly.

 

‘Dear, it’s just the drugs. Besides, your dear boyfriend is just gonna make sure my girl doesn’t get hurt. Though she won’t be able to eat these cupcakes with us, she can eat some ice-cream. Hence, extra vanilla ice-cream for us as well.’ Sue winked at Alec, as they remained in the booth and watched as Magnus guided Sophie’s catch of the Chairman. It was not until Chairman Meow finally had enough and escaped onto Alec’s lap that Magnus and Sophie settled down at the booth with them.

 

‘Magnus, is Chairman mad with me now? And is there any way to get back my teeth? I want them for commemoration.’ Sophie pouted at them, as she scooped up a spoonful of ice-cream and stuffed it into her mouth.

 

‘Sophie dear, Chairman just need a nap. He’s too much like his owner that loves to hoard on Alexander’s body.’ Magnus winked at her as he flickered his fingers and a tiny green mist appeared before Sophie. Sue only laughed at their exchange, as she continued to sip her tea and observed the flustered Alec.

 

‘Here are your teeth, put them under your pillow tonight and they’ll replace them with pennies tomorrow, alright?’ Sophie blinked open her eyes at his words and gasped.

 

‘Ah so the tooth fairy is REAL!!! Warlocks are tooth fairies!!! Yay!!! I’ll have money tomorrow! Grandma Suzie, I will buy you EVERYTHING you want!’ Sophie gave a bone-crashing hug to Sue and turned back to Alec.

 

‘Did you put makeup on, like Magnus do? Your cheeks look RED!’ Sophie exclaimed, as Alec was still blushing from Magnus’ earlier comment and he only blushed harder at her words.

 

‘No…Sophie it’s just…kinda warm in here. I’ll turn back to normal soon enough.’ Alec stuttered through his reply.

 

‘Alec dear, I thought you’d have gotten used with Magnus’ unapologetic compliments of you all thedamn time already?’ Sue chimed in, still taking amusement from the younger man’s response. Alec accidentally petted on Chairman’s head too hard and caused him to yowl at Alec and ran away from his lap.

 

‘Suzie, you should see him drunk some time. The compliments he gives me then could even make me blush.’ Magnus replied, as his eyes were still set on Alec’s flustered face.

 

‘Damn, you two are such a lovesick pair after such a while. I’d never get tired of seeing you two being so sickeningly in love with each other.’ Sue smiled warmly.

 

‘GRANDMA SUZIE?! DID CASSIA TELL YOU THINGS THAT MADE YOU RED AS WELL? You said you two are sickeningly in love! I WANT THAT POWER TO MAKE MY GIRLFRIEND RED, TOO!’ Sophie exclaimed.

 

‘Sophie, you already have that power. You just need to say the right things. Meanwhile, why don’t us watch a video of Alexander being drunk?’ Magnus took out his phone and scrolled through his gallery.

 

‘No! Magnus!’ Alec tried to take his phone away, but Magnus’ magic kept his hands away somehow.

 

‘Suzie, Sophie, are you ready?’ Then, Magnus hit ‘play’.

 

 

The screen was dark at first, loud music was the only thing heard from the speakers. A few moments in, they could kind of spot a few figures dancing in a club or bar of some sort. A female voice rose over the music somehow.

 

‘Alec, how many drinks have you had?’ A hand appeared from under the frame and held onto Alec’s arm, followed by the slight shaking of the frame.

 

‘As many as Jace had…’ Alec stuttered, as Magnus appeared from behind him and held onto his waist, while the hand from the camera-holder released its hold.

 

‘Alexander might have…gotten a few more drinks when I was chatting with Meliorn…’ The angle was blurred for a few more seconds until they seemed to be in a less crowded and quieter corner of the club. Alec was still humping and shaking to the music they could still hear, while Magnus stood against the wall and was looking intently at Alec. Magnus definitely looked a little apologetic in the video, while the female voice behind the camera only laughed.

 

‘It’s fine, Magnus. Alec’s not too drunk, just drunk enough for me to be filming this video. You do take good care of my brother. Do you want to take him home now? Or…he seems to be having fun still?’ The frame was still set on Alec and Magnus. Alec was still shaking and dancing against Magnus, while said warlock seemed amused and worried at the same time.

 

‘Izzz…I don’t wanna go, can’t you see I’m dancing with the prettiest being here? I mean, the music sucks, but for Raziel’s sake, they do have the prettiest people around. His ass looks so good from behind, I wish I could feel it, can’t you see it Izzy? Also his hair and clothes are so…cool! Maybe as cool as your clothes!’ Alec pointed towards Magnus, which only caused a huge laughter behind the camera and Magnus’ face turned a shade redder, even under the poor lighting.

 

‘Yes and you’re dating said beautiful man. Don’t you wanna go home with him?’ You could hear from the speaker that the female voice was barely containing her laughter as she asked Alec the question.

 

‘Alexander, let’s get you home and appreciate this beauty of mine in a more private setting?’ Magnus finally got Alec to stand still and gave a peck on his cheek to pacify him. Alec seemed surprised by the kiss and blinked his eyes twice before speaking.

 

‘Izzzzzzy, did you get this on camera? I got this beautiful and gorgeous man to kiss me!He is so sparkly and he knows magic! He’s gonna take me home! Can you believe it? I finally got someone to love me, just like you said when we were small!’ Alec looked at Magnus as if he was the one favourite toy when he was a little boy.

 

‘You said that to Alexander, Isabelle?’ Magnus asked, as he gazed adoringly at Alec.

 

‘Yeah I used to keep telling him someone would come one day, and love him heart and soul. I’m glad he found you.’ The voice replied behind the camera and finally clicked to end the video.

 

‘OH MY GOD…YOU TWO ARE SO SWEET…GRANDMA I WANNA PUKE, GET ME A BUCKET PLEASE? Ouch…’ Sophie squeaked and tried to jump up, yet her knees only crashed onto the underside of the table.

 

‘Careful, darling. Also, you aren’t gonna puke, they are just as sweet as the ice-cream you just ate.’ Grandma Sue teased the two in front of her, as she kept massaging Sophie’s poor knees. Sophie leaned on Sue’s shoulder, closing her eyes.

 

‘I feel so sleepy…Is Chairman Meow still gonna be around, when I wake up?’ Sophie asked, as she yawned.

 

‘If you promise to bring him back, I’ll let him stay with you for a while Sophie.’ Magnus replied, grinning at the sleepy girl.

 

‘I…pro…mise.’ Sophie nodded even in her almost-asleep state and mumbled her reply, before she collapsed on Sue’s shoulder deep in sleep. Sue was just about to speak, when Magnus beat her to the punch.

 

‘Would you…’

 

‘I’ll bring her back on her bed, is she using the same bedroom still?’ Sue nodded at Magnus’ words.

 

‘Alexander, would you please help hold up Sophie here.’ Magnus stood from the booth, so Alec and him could fetch Sophie from the booth to her bed upstairs. As Alec was holding Sophie bridal style, Magnus turned around and whispered.

 

‘Chairman, come along.’ Then, the two walked upstairs to the living area of Grandma Sue and Sophie. Magnus walked in front, as he helped to open the door and led the way to Sophie’s room, with Chairman Meow trailing just behind them. Magnus turned on the light in Sophie’s room briefly and Alec laid her down on her bed and tucked her in.

 

‘Huh…Sophie even has a cat bed here, she gotta love Chairman Meow a lot.’ Magnus grinned as he patted on the bed, to gesture for Chairman Meow to it. Alec turned around from tucking Sophie in and smiled at the sight.

 

‘Izzy used to make bed for a few of her favourite dolls as well. Every time she demanded me to tuck her in, she also told me to tuck her dolls in so she knew they’d be safe as well.’ Alec recalled, as he stood beside Magnus, holding his hand yet lost in the sight of Sophie sleeping soundly with the cat bed right next to her bed. Magnus couldn’t help but wonder how old was Alec when he learnt to be tougher in front of everyone, who else aside from Isabelle and Jace and Max had seen Alec shown so much compassion and if he could be this soft and tender with Alec by his side.

 

Both of them lost in thought for a while, until Sue’s voice rang behind them.

 

‘I love to watch her sleep as well. She always looks so content and relaxed, that I remember those days when I was her age. It always reminds me that I wanna carry more of her burden, so she can stay as content and safe as I could possibly make her. Same as why I love seeing you two so in love.’

 

The pair turned around to face her, as she gestured them to leave the room and headed back down to the cafe floor.

 

‘Suzie dear, we could stay a little longer, if you wish?’ Magnus offered, once they were no longer walking down the staircase.

 

‘Magnus, you live longer than I do. So you should know old people really just wanna witness young people enjoying their time. Go on a date or bang as loud as you wanna back at your place, grandma wanna enjoy her own quiet time. Besides, I have Chairman Meow here with me.’ Sue smiled warmly at them. Magnus nodded knowingly at her, while Alec was blushing (again) at Sue’s words.

 

‘Still, Suzie dear, I’ll tell biscuit and Isabelle to come over for more cupcakes. They freaking love your cupcakes and I’m sure Sophie would love to meet them.’ Magnus grinned as Sue walked them out of the cafe.

 

‘Oh I’d love for Isabelle to show me more pictures of you two being drunk and adorable together. Alec, your sister is such a treasure!’ Sue winked at Alec, which only rendered him almost speechless.

 

‘Well then, let us know when Sophie’s alright and everything. We’ll see you next time.’ They both hugged Sue before leaving, leaving her standing there and smiling at their figures walking further away.

**Author's Note:**

> So if you've finished this, and maybe I could assume you've been keeping track of the series? Thanks for following a young girl and a grandma being in part of Malec's life as well. Hope maybe some of you enjoy these two of my OFCs as well! Thanks for reading!


End file.
